Can't fight the feeling
by Holly-Alexis Combs
Summary: Julia moves from Cologne to London and meets Daniel Radcliffe


A sucker for your loving A sucker for your kissing It's like a heatwave in July Every time we're eye-to-eye 

„Hey! Pass auf, wo du hinläufst, du Idiot!", Julia yelled as she was thrown to the ground with all of her new school things by a boy.

The boy didn't understand her and so he stared at her and asked: "Sorry? What did you say?"

She looked at him and answered: "Sorry, I've forgotten that I am in London. But I said 'Watch where you're going, you idiot!'"

The boy smiled, gave her a hand to help her stand up and said: "Well, actually, you don't have to excuse yourself. It was my fault. I didn't watch where I was going and just ran into you."

"Yes, that's right! And I do know why you did so: Your wearing these sunglasses and it's winter! The sun is not shining!"

"You're right! But if I take the glasses off, you will just stare at me, I think."

"Why should I?"

The boy took his glasses off and Julia really just stared at him.

"Oh my god! Are you really..."

"Daniel Radcliffe, yes!" Rubbing A sucker for your twisting You take me to the danger zone And leave me shaking to the bone... 

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! I am a so big fan of you!"

"Really? What's your name?"

"Julia Krüger! I mean in English it is Juliet Kruger but I don't like that."

" Julia! That's a nice name. So you are from Germany?"

"Yes, I am. My Mum moved over to London because she got a job here and I had to come with her. I didn't want it at first but I do like it now."

"And what's about your father?"

"My Dad, he died when I was six. He was a fire-fighter and was killed by a huge forest fire. He had no chance at all. "

"I am sorry for that!"

"Why? The fire wasn't your fault, was it?"

"Of course not. Am I allowed to ask you how old you are?"

"Sure. I am seventeen. Just like you. But I just turned seventeen. It was my birthday on 7th November."

"Really?"

Daniel noticed how beautiful she was. She had long black hair, deep blue eyes and was a bit taller then he was himself. Sweet like honey Banging like a bomb Turnin' me on You're turnin' me on You're turnin' me on 

"Where do you live? Where is your house?"

She told him and he replied: "Wow! That's exactly next to where I live! By the way..." He looked at his watch and added: "Oh! It's time for me. I have to go home. Do we want to go together?"

"Okay! I'd like to go home with you."

On their way home Julia told Daniel about her life in Germany.

"I have never been in Germany yet. But I would like to go there. It sounds fascinating", Daniel said as Julia ended her story and they arrived at Daniel's house.

"How'd you like to go out with me tomorrow, Julia?"

"It would be great."

"Okay. I will collect you at your house tomorrow at 7. I have to go in now. Mum goes crazy again. I am too late. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!"

Daniel went in and Julia went one house further and went in, too.

"Mum", said Daniel smiling as he had closed the frontdoor. "Have you ever been really in love. I mean, before you met Dad?"

"Why? Are you in love with a girl, honey?"

"She's so sweet. Her name is Julia Krüger and she lives next door. I just ran into her near Harrod's."

It sounded really funny as he tried to say her name in German.

"No, honey, before I met your Dad I had a few relationships but they were not that important. "

Daniel went into his room, let himself fall down onto his bed and thought about Julia.

Can I have it? 

_Can I touch it? _

_Now you really gonna let me know _

_Cause I feel like I'm about to blow_

When you act like that 

_I can't fight the feeling_

_Crab it _

_Can I love it?_

_Now you're really gotta let it show_

_Cause I dunno how to take it slow_

_When you act like that_

_I can't fight the feeling_

At the same time Julia asked her mother: "Mum, have you ever been so much in love with a boy, that you couldn't think about anything else?"

"Yes, schatz, I have been. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I am in love, too."

"Really? What's his name? Do I know him? Is he sweet?"

"Yes, he is and I think you know him. Daniel Radcliffe."

"But Schatz, did you ever met him?"

"Yes, I have. Just now. He ran into me near Harrod's. He lives next door."

"Great! And did he ask you out?"

"Yes, he has. We will meet tomorrow evening at seven."

"Schatz. Is he nice?"

"Mum! If you knew how he is. He is wonderful. Even more wonderful than he is when he acts Harry."

"Can't be."

"Can! I am going to bed. Good night."

Julia went into her bedroom, changed her clothes and went to sleep. But she couldn't, she just thought about Daniel.

A sucker for your touchin' 

_A sucker for your teasin'_

_But I'm not out to sneak a feel_

_I wanna get a freak for real_

The next morning, Daniel was woken up by his mother.

"Dan, honey! Get up. You've got that meeting with Joanne."

"I am coming, Mum, I am coming."

His mother left his room again and he got up and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and washed his hair. As he looked into the mirror after he had dried his hair he thought: "How do I know Julia likes me? Well if she wouldn't she hadn't said 'Okay' as I asked her out, had she?"

"Daniel!", his mother yelled from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready. Will you come now? Hurry up!"

"Okay Mum, I am coming."

He ran downstairs and saw his mother sitting in the kitchen at the table. There were eggs and Porridge and Pancakes. Daniel wasn't able to eat this morning he was just sitting at the table thinking about Julia.

Huggin' 

_A sucker for your squeezin'_

_I bet you feel it all inside _

_Now let me know I qualify_

At the same time, Julia was still asleep. But two hours later she got up, too.

"Morning Mum. I have never slept as bad as last night", she sat as she entered the kitchen.

"But why?"

"I don't know. I am just so excited to go out with Daniel. That's all."

"I made breakfast for you. 2 rolls, cornflakes, two cooked eggs and fresh pancakes."

"And who do you think should eat this all?"

"You, of course. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not that much. I think I'll eat the pancakes."

She sat down at the table and ate the ten little pancakes her mother made.

"Well, I am going to bed again. I am terribly tired. Could you please wake me up at 4 p.m.?"

"Shouldn't I wake you up for lunch?"

"No. I can eat lunch later."

"Fine. Sleep well."

Julia lay down in bed again and thought about Daniel and what he wanted to do this evening.

_Sweet like honey _

_Bangin' like a bomb _

_turnin' me on _

_You're turnin' me on _

_You're turnin' me on_

At 7 o'clock, Daniel stood outside Julia's house and waited for her. She saw him, said goodbye to her mother and went outside.

"Hi, Dan!"

"Julia! You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks. What do we want to do?"

"I thought, I first show you London and then we can go somewhere to eat. How'd you like?"

"That sounds great."

"Let's go then."

Daniel showed her the Big Ben, Covent Garden, Trafalgar Square, The Tower of London and at last Madame Tussaud's. They met Emma Watson at Top Shop and she gave Julia an autograph.

"If you want, I can show you Westminster Abbey and St. Paul's Cathedral tomorrow", said Daniel as they arrived in Hyde Park.

"I would like that", answered Julia.

"There's a nice restaurant near here. Shall we go?"

"I would like to sit near the lake for some minutes."

"Okay. Follow me!"

Daniel led her to the lake.

"Would you like to go to the cinema with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd like to."

They were sitting on a bank near the lake and stared into each other's eyes. After a few minutes Daniel just kissed Julia.

Can I have it? 

_Can I touch it? _

_Now you really gonna let me know _

_Cause I feel like I'm about to blow_

When you act like that 

_I can't fight the feeling_

_Crab it _

_Can I love it?_

_Now you're really gotta let it show_

_Cause I dunno how to take it slow_

_When you act like that_

_I can't fight the feeling_

"Wow! Shall we go to the restaurant then? I am terribly hungry."

"Okay."

Daniel took Julia's hand and went with her to the restaurant called 'Colorado's Place'.

"It's the best restaurant in London. Well, just for teenagers."

"It looks great."

"After you!"

They entered the restaurant and were welcomed by a waiter.

"Hello! Do you want to sit at the window?", the waiter asked.

"I think so", Daniel answered.

The waiter showed them a table at the window and Daniel and Julia sat down.

"I can propose you the 'Pizza-4-2' because I think you are a pair?"

"Well, yes, we are", Daniel replied. "Please bring us the 'Pizza-4-2'."

"Okay. And what do you want to drink?"

"I take one of your strawberry milkshakes. What do you want, Julia?"

"I think I take a milkshake, too. Have you got Banana-Cherry?"

"Banana-Cherry? Not yet, but I think I can manage it."

The waiter went away and came back five minutes later with two big milkshakes.

"You're welcome, lady, your Banana-Cherry milkshake and for your friend a strawberry milkshake."

"Thank you."

"What should be on your pizza?"

"Don't know. I would like to have tuna and spinach. What do you want, Julia?"

"Tuna and spinach is great. I would like to have broccoli and fungus, too."

"Okay, then make a pizza with tuna, spinach, broccoli and fungus, Jonas."

"Okay, Dan."

Baby I'm excited 

_Gotta have it _

_I can't deny it _

_Gotta have it _

_I dunno how to fight it _

_Gotta have it _

_You're turnin' me on _

_You're turnin' me on_

At 11 p.m. Daniel and Julia went home, again.

"It was a wonderful evening with you, Julia."

"I think so, too."

"I'd like to see you tomorrow and show you the rest of London. How'd you like?"

"It would be great."

"Same time, same place, then?"

"Okay. Can't wait to see you again."

Their heads got nearer and nearer and then they kissed each other. After a few minutes said Julia: "I have to go in. My Mum looks out of the window in the kitchen. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Julia and Daniel both went into their houses.

"Mum! What are you smirking at?", Julia asked as she entered the kitchen seeing her mother smiling.

"Nothing!"

"You are my Mum. You can't lie to me."

"Well, I am just smirking... Hang on! I am not smirking. I am just happy to see you've got a boyfriend. Will you meet tomorrow, too?"

"Yes, we will. And now, good night, I am tired."

With no other look at her mother, Julia went upstairs into her bedroom and to bed.

Love the way you flaunt it 

_Gotta have it _

_Girl/Boy I really want it _

_Gotta have it_

_Turnin' me on_

_You're turnin' me on _

_You're turnin' me on_

The next morning, Julia got up later than the morning before.

"Morning Mum! What's for breakfast?"

"Ah! I see you're hungry again. How does that come?"

"I am so happy, I have to eat."

"Okay. What do you want? Pancakes, 2 cooked eggs and a roll with ham? Or something English?"

"Something English? You mean Porridge or something like that? Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Just Pancakes and two cooked eggs."

"Okay."

At seven p.m. Julia waited outside her house for Daniel. As he came, they both went to London-City by Tube and then to St. Paul's Cathedral and Westminster Abbey.

"We could go to the Hindu temple and then to The Odeon."

"What is The Odeon?"

"It's one of the biggest cinemas in London. I thought we wanted to go to cinema?"

"Okay, let's do it then."

It was very late after midnight when they both got home.

"I like you, Julia, I really like you."

"I like you, too, Dan."

Daniel just kissed Julia again and took her into his bedroom, his parents were already asleep. Daniel and she sat down on his bed and kissed each other again... .

Can I have it? 

_Can I touch it? _

_Now you really gonna let me know _

_Cause I feel like I'm about to blow_

When you act like that 

_I can't fight the feeling_

_Crab it _

_Can I love it?_

_Now you're really gotta let it show_

_Cause I dunno how to take it slow_

_When you act like that_

_I can't fight the feeling_


End file.
